Jealous At Heart
by Ami Rose
Summary: Chris Halliwell goes to Smallville for vacation. Does Lex get jealous of Chris? Read and see what happens. Chapter up.
1. chapter one

Summery: Chris Halliwell goes to Smallville for vacation. Does Lex get jealous of Chris? Read and see what happens. Rated PG13.

Chapter One

Chloe walked into the office and saw Lex sitting behind his desk. "Hey Lex!" She walked over and sat on the couch.

Lex stood up and walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "How was San Francisco?"

Chloe laughed and pulled Lex down, so he was lying on the couch, his head in her lap. "It was the strangest trip ever." She lean her head down and softly kissed him.

"What do you mean?" He said as he softly pushed a piece of her blondish brown hair behind her ear.

"I didn't stay in the hotel. I ended up staying with some people called the Halliwell's."

Lex scrunched his brows. "What do you mean you stay with some people?" He sat up. "Chloe, you don't even know these people."

"They saved my life!" Chloe looked into Lex blue silver eyes.

"What? What happened there? Who are these people?" Lex quickly grabbed Chloe and held her in his arms tightly.

"The guy who saved me, his name is Leo. He lives there with his wife, and two sons. And his wife's sisters." Chloe wrapped her arms around Lex's waist.

"What happened? Why'd he have to save you?" Lex kissed the top of her head.

"I was walking from some restaurant, back to the hotel for the night. Then suddenly something pulled me into an alley. I looked around but there was nothing holding me. Then I saw blue sparkling lights and Leo stood in the middle of them. I screamed and tried to pull away, but when I looked up I saw some kind of demon. Leo grabbed me hand and blue lights surrounded us both and when the lights disappeared, we were in some old manner." Chloe looked up to see Lex's reaction.

"Blue lights? Demons? Are you feeling alright?" Lex looked suddenly worried.

Chloe pulled away. "You don't believe me? Do you?" Lex just sat there. "Leo saved me, and you think I'm crazy!"

"I don't think your crazy Chloe!" He put his right hand up to her cheek.

"He's a whitelighter! There are four of them living there." Chloe tried to look deeper into his eyes.

"Whitelighter? What the hell is a Whitelighter, Chloe?"

"Their ange..." She stopped her self before she said it. Angels do sound kind of crazy. "Lex, I'm telling you the truth. Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Paige, their all Whitelighters." She stood up.

"Sir!" Chloe turned around when she heard the maid's voice. "There's a phone call for Miss Sullivan."

"Who is it?" Chloe asked.

"He say's his name is Chris Halliwell." And then she turned and walked out.

"That doesn't prove anything other than you know there names." Lex said as he stood up to stand by Chloe.

"I have to get that!" Chloe said and then turned away and left the room.

Two Weeks Later:

Chloe stood in the drive way waiting for Chris to drive up. After Chloe left Lex in his office to go talk to Chris on the phone, Chris had asked if he could come and visit, since he was getting two weeks off of work. He missed his friend that his father had brought home after saving her life. Chloe immediately said yes. Lex on the other hand wasn't so sure about some guy coming to his mansion to see his girlfriend. Chloe informed him the she was his, and Chris was just a friend and nothing more. So Lex finally agreed to let Chris come.

Lex stood by the living room window looking out at the excited Chloe. Suddenly he saw dust flying in the distance and his heart started to pound. 'What if this Chris guy tries to take Chloe from me?' He thought to himself. He quickly turned around and quickly walked out of the living room to the front door. When he opened the door, the car suddenly stopped at Chloe's feet. Chloe ran to the driver's door waiting for it to open.

Once Chris stopped, he saw Chloe run up to his window. He quickly opened the car door and jumped out. He then raps his arms around his friend. "Chloe!" He said and then looked up at the mansion. "It's bigger than my place."

Chloe laughed, and then pulled Chris to the front door where Lex stood. "Chris, this is my boyfriend Lex. Lex, this is Chris."

Chris put his hand out to shake. Lex slowly raised his own hand and shook Chris' hand. "Your girlfriend here has made quit an impression on my family." Chris said and looked down at Chloe. "My bother loves her and my father adores her."

Chloe blushed a little. "Well, let's go inside and I'll give you the tour."

Later that day, Chloe and Chris sat in the library talking. "So how long have you and Lex been together?" Chris looked into her eyes.

Chloe looked up to think. "Let's see I've known him since I was 14-years-old. I think we started dating about 3-4 years later. About 2-3 years." She finally calculated.

"Wow! You've known him that long?" Chris laughed a little.

"Ya! I've been in love with him since I was a sophomore." Chloe smiled.

"You said something about some guy named Clark. Who's this Clark guy?" Chris laughed at the look on Chloe's face.

"Huh! Clark was one of my best friends when I first moved here. I really liked him, but he liked this other girl. Once I fell for Lex, Clark started falling for me. That boy had no clue what he wanted. And I will not be in the middle of that boy's confusion." Chloe scrunch her noise.

"What did Lex think about your friend Clark?"

"Clark was Lex's best friend. But once he found out Clark liked me, he asked me to move in with him. He didn't want anyone to take me away, not even his best friend." Chloe laughed.

"So what happened to Clark?"

"He eventually gave up, and went back dreaming over Lana." She laughed again at the memory of Clark and his obsession.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sullivan, Mr. Halliwell. Dinner is ready." The maid said and then walked out.

"You have maids?" Chris looked from the door to Chloe.

"Ya! Lex grew up having maids." Chloe looked away. "We should get going!" They both got up and walked to the door. Chloe went out first; suddenly she bumped into something, so she looked up. "Lex! You coming, we're going to the dinning room for dinner?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ya! I was just coming to see if you were!" He kissed her forehead and then looked up at Chris. "I hope you guys are having fun!"

"Of course! We've just been sitting around the library talking." She looked back at Chris. "Well, let's go eat. I'm starved!"

Lex laughed. "I bet you are! You haven't eaten all day!" He said as they started walking toward the dinning room; his arm wrapped around her waist.


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two

The wind pushed her shoulder length blonde hair from her face. It was five-thirty a.m. and she was the only one up. Chloe would always wake up at five a.m. and run for a half hour. It helped her wake up in the morning to get ready for a long day at work. Lex didn't approve of her working at the Daily Planet, heck, he didn't approve of her working at all! She just couldn't stay in the mansion all day and do nothing. Her dream was to be a reporter and there was nothing Lex could do to stop her.

Chloe jogged across the gravel circle where Lex's cars were parked. She was running up the few steps when she collided into something.

"Woooh!" Chris looked down at her. "What are you doing up so early?"

Chloe caught her balance and then looked up. "Chris, I should ask you the same thing!" She laughed. "I always get up at five in the morning to go jogging. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep!" Chris walked down the steps and looked around, his eyes stopping on Lex's cars. "Nice collection."

Chloe turned around to see what he was talking about. "Oh ya, Lex loves his cars." She walked down the steps and stopped next to him.

"It looks like it." Chris walked over to the cars. "BMW Z8, Ferrari F40, Maserati 3200 GT, Jaguar XKR, Dodge Viper, Ford GT40, and a Porsche Carrera; your man really is a rich boy. Chloe this aren't just cars, these are exotic cars; they're all very expensive cars."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Chris. "Men and cars!" She laughed when Chris mocked her eye rolling. "Come on! Let's go get some breakfast. Lex should be getting up by now." Chris quickly followed her as she went inside.

"So, what are we doing today?" Chris asked when they stepped into the kitchen.

"After I'm done cooking and we're all done eating, I thought you might like to meet my friends." She opened the fridge and took out the eggs, bacon, milk and orange juice. She turned around and put them on the counter.

"Sounds good to me." He stepped up to the counter and sat on a stool next to him.

Chloe turned to another counter and took a box of pancake mix out of the cupboard above the counter. She turned and put it on the counter next to the eggs. Then leaned down and grabbed a pan from under the counter and set it on the stove. She quickly turned the stove on and put a little bit of oil in the pan. She turned back to the counter where Chris sat and grabbed the eggs. She quickly cracked six eggs and through the shells in the trash. "How do you like your eggs?" She asked as she turned back to Chris and snatched a spatula from above the counter that was hanging.

"Scrambled!" Chris smiled.

"Good, because that's really the only way I know how to make them." They both laughed. Chloe stopped laughing and smiled when she saw Lex walk into the kitchen. "Good morning honey!" She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then pulled away and turned to another counter and reached up and grabbed the grounded coffee and started making some coffee.

"Good morning Chloe!" Lex laughed when he saw everything on the counter. "I see your cooking again. This time try not to burn the pancakes!" He joked.

Chloe quickly turned to him. "I did not burn them last time... They were just a little more done then usual." Chris and Lex both laughed. "Thanks Chris." She turned to him and softly smacked his shoulder.

"Sorry, but that is funny!" He turned to Lex. "Good morning Lex."

"Good morning Chris. How did you sleep?" Lex took a seat next to him.

"Great!" Chris looked up at the clock. It was already six-o-clock. "Hey do you think it's alright if I call my mother? She asked me to call her once I got here, and I forgot." Chris asked.

"Ya go ahead!" Lex stood up and walked over to Chloe. "There's a phone in the library." Chris got up and left the kitchen. Lex wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist. "How did you sleep baby?" He kissed her neck and slowly made his way down her shoulder.

"Fine like I always do next to you." Chloe turned around and put her arms around his neck. She closed in the gap and kissed his neck, slowly kissing her way up to his lips. The kiss turned passionate. Lex slowly moved one of his hands up under the back of her shirt pulling her shirt with it. "Lex!" She moaned against his lips.

"Hmmm?" He moaned back.

"We shouldn't do this now!" She said after pulling out of the kiss.

"Why not?" Lex asked, almost pouting.

She pulled away from his warm embrace. "Chris could walk in at any time." She turned and walked around the island. "And if I don't watch the food, it'll burn."

Lex sat back down at the island. "Fine!" He leaned forward and rested his chin in his hands and his elbows on the counter.

"Maybe tonight!" Chloe said and turned and grinned at Lex. He grinned back. "Oh, Chris and I are going to see Pete, Lana and the Kent's after breakfast. You wanna come with us?"

Lex sat straight up. "Pete, Lana and Clark? I think I'll pass!" He stood up and walked over to her. "I think I'll just go into work!" He quickly kissed her and said. "I'll see you tonight though!" He grinned and kissed her a little longer this time. He pulled away. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Chloe smiled as she watched him grabbed an apple and walk out of the kitchen.


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three

Chloe laughed with Lana at Chris' joke. They were just sitting in the Talon listening to Chris as he talked. Lana seemed to like him. She defiantly couldn't stop thinking of things she could do to him. 'Maybe I should try and hook them up.' Chloe thought to herself and smiled.

"Hey Chris, you want another coffee?" Chloe asked.

"Actually ya! That sounds great." Chris smiled and looked back to Lana.

"Lana, can you please get me and Chris another coffee?" She just wanted to get Lana away so she could talk to Chris alone for a minute.

"Ya, sure! I'll be right back." Lana said with a smile.

Chloe waited tell she was out of ear shot. "So, Chris!" She started with a 100 watt smile. "What do you think about Lana?"

Chris had been staring at Lana and quickly turned his attention to Chloe. "Huh?"

Chloe laughed. "You like her don't you?"

"NO!" He answered too quickly. Chloe kept laughing. "Okay, so she's cute. I'll admit that."

"And you wanna kiss her." Chloe smiled.

"Stop reading my mind, Chloe." He blushed a little.

"Hey, you're the one who messed up on that little spell of yours. You did this to me." Chloe smiled.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Chris frowned.

"But it did." Chloe smiled. "Do you know how fun this is?"

"Chloe, we still have to fix it. It can be very dangerous." Chris said seriously.

"I know, I know. Only certain people are supposed to have this gift. But still, it's your fault." Chloe jumped when Lana put the coffees in front of them.

"What's his fault?" Lana asked.

"Nothing!" Chloe smiled and stood up. "Chris, we should get over to the Kent's."

Chris stood up and turned to Chloe. "It was really nice to me you Lana!"

"It was really nice to meet you too." They both smiled and Chris followed Chloe out of the Talon.

**A.N.  
Sorry for such a short chapter. My mind's kind of on the poops lately. Lol! I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
